A Hairy Situation
A Hairy Situation is a fan episode. Roles Starring *Tuft *Queenie Featuring *Peppy *Pancake *Wally *Phyre Appearing *Hidey Plot Queenie puts a closed sign on the door to her salon, and notices that a new store had just opened up. She looks at the sign on it and scowls when she sees that it is another salon. She slams open the door, startling Tuft who was working on Hidey's fur, and begins to yell at her. Queenie challenges her to a contest to see who is the better stylist. Tuft accepts the challenge and begins to prepare. The next day, Tuft and Queenie are standing in the backroom of Tuft's salon. Wally sits down behind a desk in order to judge the contest, and a group of people are crowded around him. He announces that the first test will be for hair styling and Peppy sits in a chair in between the two stylists. Queenie and Tuft begin working on Peppy's fur. Queenie sees that Tuft is doing a better job than her and is momentarily distracted, accidentally cutting off Peppy's ear. She screams and runs away to find a bandage. Wally is shocked but then announces that Tuft had won the first round. The lioness cheers while Queenie growls in anger. They move on to the next category, which is clothes designing. Queenie is working on Pancake while Tuft is working on Phyre. Queenie, instead of focusing on her own task, watches as Tuft expertly measures Phyre. She clenches her fists and unknowingly strangles Pancake with her measuring tape. As Tuft finishes her measurements and begins to sketch a design for his new clothing, Wally notices that Pancake had died and states that Tuft had also won this round. Queenie screams in rage and grabs onto Phyre. She uses his tail to set Tuft's work on fire and throws him into the table before running away. Tuft chases after her as Phyre and Wally are crushed by the escaping crowd. Tuft catches up to Queenie outside and punches her for ruining her salon. Queenie throws a burning plank at her, lighting her on fire, and slams the door of her own salon after escaping into it. Some time later, there is a knock on Queenie's door. She opens it and sees Tuft with some bandages on her. Tuft apologizes for hitting her and offers to help her in her salon. Queenie smiles happily and accepts, opening her arms for a hug. Tuft gives her one, and the camera zooms in on Tuft holding a pair of scissors behind her back before closing to black. Queenie screams after the screen goes dark. Moral Beauty is only skin-deep! Deaths * Pancake is strangled by a tape measurer. * Phyre and Wally are crushed by the escaping crowd. *An unknown amount of Generic Tree Friends die in the fire. * Queenie is possibly killed by Tuft. (debatable) Injuries * Peppy's ear is cut off. * Tuft punches Queenie. * Tuft is badly burned by the fire. * Queenie is stabbed by Tuft. (if she didn't die) Trivia * This is the debut episode of Tuft. Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Betapekoyama's Episodes